Don't Judge a Guy by his Cover
by Goddessofmoons
Summary: Mark, is the new rancher on the island. Naturally all the girls fall head over heels in love or at least think he's cute expect for Natalie. She thinks he's quite strange and stupid to move to the old ranch! However, he's not quite what she thinks he is.
1. My brother and his weak arms

Chapter 1! I hope you guys like it! Review please!

I was in the kitchen with mom, cutting vegetables.

At that point, I was mixed up in my own self pity staring at the mess of uneven turnips and potatoes that lay before me.

I glared at the knife.

This is why I stick to fruit dishes.

"Now remember dear, don't mix the turnips with the potatoes in Elliot's plate. He like's his vegetables separate."

I rolled my eyes.

Mother didn't need to remind me.

Elliot, was my older brother but he might as well have been the younger.

Picking and whinny he insisted on only eating his food a certain way.

He was never any fun to do anything with and didn't even know how to cook!

' He's not like Pierre....' I thought, who was the best cook around.

He could beat all of us at cooking.

" Natalie?" my mother's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

" Go outside and tell your brother to come in for dinner and I'll get your Grandfather."

I sighed and set down the knife I was using and headed towards the front door.

I walked out into the cool night air.

It was already 5:00, and it was getting dark.

Not that I minded.

I was more of a night owl, morning just wasn't my thing.

As I walked down the road past the diner, I saw to shadows walking back towards the house.

One was Elliot carrying a large box.

He was sweating and looked like he might collapse any moment.

Typical.

The other was my best friend Juila, who with her mother ran the animal store.

I hung out with her a lot, not only because she lived close by, but she was the best girl on the island.

Lanna was okay, but she was a bit annoying and was always talking about her boyfriend Denny.

Sabrina, Regis daughter was a complete mess.

She mostly wandered around the island, muttering about books and stuff like that, and blushing whenever Vaughn, the animal trader (and Julia's cousin) came near her.

As they came closer I heard bits of their conversation.

" Thank you for carrying the box for me Elliot! You're so much stronger than you look."

I bit my lip to stop from laughing, from not only Julia's supposed compliment, but as well as the look on my brother's face.

Elliot sighed.

"Everyone always thinks that. Especially my sister."

Julia frowned.

"No! I meant it as a compliment. You really are strong. I wonder if your not busy tomorrow, you could help me move some more stuff around."

I raised my eyebrow. So Julia was asking for my brothers help?

Even though it was dark out, I could see Elliot blushing.

"Sure...I'll drop by tomorrow!" He said smiling.

"Thanks Elliot! I have to get back to the store! See ya tomorrow and tell Natalie I said hi!"

And with that she skipped back in the opposite direction.

I moved out from the shadows in front of Elliot.

"Hey big brother. So you and Julia have a date?"

Elliot nearly dropped the box in surprise.

"Oh hi Natalie. And it's not a date. I'm just helping her."

I rolled my eyes and prodded him in the side.

"Sure you are. I always wondered where you went on rainy days."

Elliot didn't answer, but in the light of the diner window I could see if face.

Dark red.

I laughed and grabbed the box from him.

"Gosh. What did Julia make you carry? Weights."

Elliot laughed softly.

"I wish. No this is stuff she wants shipped to Harmonica Town. Apparently a rancher needs some supplies."

I nodded.

"Speaking of ranches, who's gonna work at Gramp's old ranch. That place has been empty for years."

Elliot shrugged again.

"I don't know. He keeps saying that he's almost found someone. This kid, from the city wants to come and take care of it. Gramp's was so excited he almost gave the ranch away!"

I snorted.

"A city kid?! Here? He couldn't last one day."

As we approched the house, I dropped the box of stuff in the shipping bin and went inside.

Dinner was on the table and Gramps sat waiting impatiently.

" Why there you youngsters are! While you were chit-chatting my dinner was getting could!"

I crossed my arms and glared at my grandfather.

"We were only out there for a couple minutes!" I snapped back.

Elliot said nothing and quickly hurried to the kitchen to get glasses.

As my mother brought in the salt and pepper, Gramp's complained.

"Felicia! That daughter of yours! Late for dinner again!"

As my mother put down the garlic salt, she smiled.

"Oh father dear. She was only out for a while. Come let's sit. The dinner is still warm and I'm sure they want to hear the good news."

Good news?

Gramps face cleared.

"Ah! Yes! The good news. Come sit."

I smiled gratefully at my mother.

She was always happy and peaceful.

I always wondered how she managed it with us.

As Elliot gave each of us a glass of water and sat down, we quickly dug in.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Elliot had pushed his turnips far away from the rest of his food.

Gramps ate three forkfuls of turnips, before turning to us.

" Now! About the good news.....um what was it again?" he asked my mother.

Felicia smiled gently.

"The ranch father."

Gramps nodded, repeating her.

"The ranch! Yes! Someone's finally moving into it!"

I rolled my eyes to who knows where.

You had to be blind, deaf and stupid to move into that place.

Really stupid.


	2. A rancher?

Second Chapter!!!! Review please!Elliot raised his eyebrows. " I never thought anyone would move into that old shack." Gramps rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, it's just a shack 'cause no one's lived their for a while. The new rancher can fix it up." I rolled my eyes. No one could ever fix that place up. "How much you have to bribe them with Gramps?" I asked. Mother shook her head. "Now, Natalie be polite."

Gramps shook his finger at me from across the table.

"Young lady! I did not bride anyone! The boy actually wanted to come here! So when he arrives tomorrow I want no saucy behavior do you hear me?!"

I rolled my eyes again.

" You know what Gram-"

"So! It's a guy huh?" Elliot said, quickly cutting me off.

I glared at him and crossed my arms.

Gramps, whom had seemed to forgotten the argument before nodded.

"Yes! A boy. Goes by the name of Mark. You two will have a new friend very soon."

Mother smiled.

"Yes you will. Now lets finish dinner and get to bed. Were all going to have a exciting day tomorrow!"

Exciting. Sure....

We quickly finished off dinner, everybody talking about the new rancher.

What was so great about a new rancher anyway?

Sure, he would be great for the shipping business and it was a while since anyone new came to the island, but still.....

He was just a guy.

Wasn't he?

After dinner, I quickly washed the dishes and got ready for bed.

As I got into bed, my mother's shadow swept over me.

I turned away from her.

"Mom, you don't have to tuck me into bed like I was a child." I reminded her.

Mom laughed sweetly, her long light pink hair swaying.

"Oh right. I always forget...good night darling."

Kissing me on the head, she moved on to Elliot's bed, who from under the covers I could hear complaining.

"Mom! I don't need one..."

"But Elliot you have a runny nose again, let me just wipe it off with my hank-"

"I can do it myself!"

I giggled and fell asleep listening to Elliot wipe off his nose.


	3. He's here

Before I start this chapter I want to offer apologize. I have not been on in a long time. I was grounded for the whole summer and not allowed on the computer. I am starting to finish up my stories, like "the flood" and "Mimi's love life" I'm afraid I have to get rid of my other one's. Three is enough for now. I hope you forgive me and continue to read my stories. Thank you and enjoy!

The next morning was a morning of excitement for the island.

The new rancher was coming! Yippee.

So what?

I didn't care and I didn't want it to effect me.

As usual it did.

Gramps woke me up really early the next day, and let me just say for the record

Gramps has a unusual way of waking people up.

The old farm way.

This involves clashing pots and pans and shaking.

Lots of shaking.

"Wake up! You're so lazy!" he yelled this morning.

"Oh yeah? And you're crazy! Who wake's people up this early in the morning with pots and pans!"

"Don't sass young lady and help your mother in the kitchen. I'm off to great the new rancher!"

Just this once I felt bad for the guy.

I mean who wants to be woken up at 6 in the morning by an old man knocking on the door?

Gramps left the room and I, seeing the opportunity went back to bed.

Sadly I didn't have much time to sleep in.

After getting harassed by the morning wake call I just couldn't get back to sleep.

So I got up, took a shower, combed my hair and put on my clothes.

Just as I had finished, mother popped in.

She smelled nice, like she had been cooking.

"Oh Natalie dear your awake! I was wondering if you could take this batch of cookies to the new neighbor and introduce yourself! I would do it myself but I'm kind of busy today..."

She trailed off and glanced at me.

I threw my hands up in the air.

"Fine. I'll do it."

My mother smiled and shoved the cookies in my hand.

"Thank you darling. I hope you have a nice time."

She steered me to the front door and shoved me out.

I heard the door slam and the lock click.

No escape.

I groaned and stomped my foot.

No choice but to head over to the ranchers place.

I went slowly ( and I mean really slowly) made my way up to the bridge that led to ranch island.

Luckily I didn't have to get far.

Unluckily my brother and Julia were coming from the same the direction.

Only they had someone with them.

Just before I could dump the cookies, turn around and go home Julia saw me.

Crap.

" Natalie! There you are! I was looking for you!" She said in her cheerful voice.

She ran up to me, grabbed me and swirled me around.

"I have somebody I want you to meet. This is Mark."

She pointed to the guy next to my brother.

I looked at him from head to toe.

Blond hair, blue cap, green eyes, even nose, nice smile, red bandana, light brown jacket, blue overalls, red work gloves and some black work boots.

He didn't look very city, but I guess he changed his clothes to look the part.

" Hey." I said to him.

"Hey. You must be Natalie. Your grandfather and brother have told me a lot about you."

I stole a glance at Elliot.

What **did** he say about me?

Julia voice brought me back to Mark.

"Hey Natalie we are going to go around and introduce Mark to everyone. Want to come?"

"No." I said and turned around to walk away.

Julia jumped in front off me again.

"Please?" she begged giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"No." I repeated to her.

"Please. Just this one time. Pleaseeeeeee."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine! Just this one time!"

"Yeah!" Julia cheered.

I rolled my eyes again.

Elliot whispered to Mark "Your lucky. She usually is pretty hard to deal with."

I should have punched him in the mouth but I ignored it.

This time.


End file.
